Sound localization estimates the location of a sound source using auditory cues such as the interaural time differences (ITD) and the interaural level differences (ILD). The auditory cues are determined by processing acoustic signals sensed by two or more microphones. The acoustic signals picked up by the microphones are susceptible to various factors of the environment surrounding the microphones such as the location of the microphones or surfaces surrounding the microphones that may reflect or absorb the acoustic signals before reaching the microphones.
The microphones can be mounted on a robot head. When the microphones are mounted on the head, the configuration of the head such as the surface of the robot head affects the accuracy of the sound localization.